


Take It Back

by Larry_Niall12 (orphan_account)



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, I hope it's sad, M/M, Sad, Sorry this is my first time, bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Larry_Niall12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is insecure and Harry is a jerk sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic here :) idk if it'll be a one shot or should I continue it ... idk lol. Read it!! Byee

 "Why were you out with Nick?" Louis raised his eyebrow, trying to look suspicious and a bit agitated when in reality, he was nervous and on the edge of tears. He knows he shouldn't be like this - like a clingy boyfriend who gets really jealous (or insecure, but no way would he let anybody know of his insecurities) because he knows that Harry doesn't like it (but Harry always pretends to deal with it because it's Louis) and that maybe he could lose him because of this.

Harry sighed, closing their flat door gently and setting his boots (God, Louis absolutely despises those boots but if it's on Harry, well, he can deal with it) down and walking towards Louis. As always his green eyes and wild, mane-like hair made Louis' heart best faster, and always that little damn voice in his head would say ' _why can't you look as good as Harry?_ '

"Lou ..." Harry murmured, sitting next to Louis on their large red couch. Louis liked red and Harry likes Louis, so red couches were okay to them.

"You know I only love you," Harry murmured, rubbing his nose delicately against Louis' tan neck (they may have went to LA for a little tan) and smiling softly. Even though sometimes he was annoyed with it (well, a lot of times really) he found jealous Louis cute.

"Yeah, but Nick is ..." _fit, handsome, funny, smart, successfu_ l. The list went on and on and that list was one of the many reasons Louis couldn't even have a single ounce of confidence.

"Nick isn't as good as you," Harry whispered, kissing Louis' sweet spot (after dating for two years, Harry finally memorized that one spot that made Louis weak at the knees) and biting on it softly. Louis bit back a moan, instead tilting his head back a little and eyes fluttering shut in pleasure.

"He doesn't have those beautiful tattoos of yours," Harry continued, tracing his soft heart-shaped lips that Louis loved to kiss against Louis' _'It Is What It Is'_ tattoo.

"His hair isn't as soft as yours." Harry lifted his head up slightly (admiring the size difference ... and maybe he did have a little thing for it) and nuzzling against the soft caramel-colored hair, and Louis swore that the cute boy actually purred.

"He doesn't have an amazing ass like yours." Harry squeezed Louis' bum, something he desperately wanted to see and fill. You see, Louis being insecure and everything made him not wanting to strip in front of Harry and be completely naked. To him, that meant he'd have to show his ugly thighs and fat stomach.

"His stomach isn't as soft and beautiful as yours." Harry rubbed Louis' stomach while admiring the boy.

"H-Haz," Louis whispered, on the verge of tears. What did he ever do to deserve this angel? Harry just smiled, cuddling into Louis and whispering about how much he loved the quiet boy he met in a café bathroom.

\- - -

The second time Louis asks about Harry and Nick wasn't as nice as the first time. Louis decided to be a little less clingy and jealous because he was even annoying himself.

It was their special night, LouisAndHarry night. They always stuffed themselves with food (which was always pizza) and watched movies and cuddled and spoke about everything they could think of.

Louis was especially excited for this one because he had big news for Harry. He had been offered to be sent to the states for his job, which was a reporter. He didn't want to leave Harry (he wasn't able to being along Harry, which was absolute bullshit) but his boss demanded him to go or he was fired. And Louis couldn't afford to be fired. But his boss decided to change his mind. The offer was still up, but he didn't have to go. Which meant not having to leave Harry.

Harry still wasn't home, which was odd because he left early in the morning, while Louis was asleep. There was a cute little note beside Louis with about 200 'I Love You's' and smiley faces. Louis forgot about the first incident with Nick and how that made him jealous and mad. He trusted Harry and knew that Harry would never purposefully hurt him.

But it was 9:00 and LouisAndHarry night had started. The pizza had turned cold and Louis' stomach was rumbling but he couldn't eat without Harry, never. Louis was cuddled onto the couch, his smile vanishing minute by minute and being replaced with a sad and worried demeanor.

Where was Harry? Was he okay?

Of course Louis called him (about 100 times. Even though he promised not to be clingy it's hard not to) but it would always result in voicemail. Harry always answered his phone. Maybe his phone died, Louis thought. He decided to call Zayn, his best mate, and ask if he saw the green-eyes boy.

"Zayn?" Louis asked, his voice a bit dry because he could never eat or drink without Harry on their night.

"Lou?" Zayn grumbled, and it was obvious he was asleep. "What're you doing awake?" "Huh?" "Lou, it's 12:00." Already? It seemed as if it was 9:00 two minutes ago ... Louis checked his phone, seeing Zayn was correct.

"O-oh. Um, have you seen Harry?" "Yeah, he's out at a club with his friends. Well, he was. Didn't you guys go home yet?" "I wasn't at a club," Louis murmured, feeling his heart break. Why did Harry not tell him?

"Oh," Zayn said, putting pieces together and obviously hiding something.

"Was he, um, was he with someone?" Louis asked quietly and slowly, as if afraid of the answer. Zayn sighed, knowing that his friend should at least know of his lover's where-abouts.

"Yeah, he was with Nick. From the radio -"

Louis hung up, throwing his phone at the wall and ugly sobs coming out of his body. Ugly. That's everything Louis was. No wonder Harry would leave him, he was worthless ... And that's when Louis fell asleep, cold and lonely and crying and whimpering ' _Harry_ ' over and over again.

. . .

"You're not my fucking mom!"

Louis really thought Harry would be in a good mood when he came back. Or at least sympathetic because he missed their night and came home to Louis, who had red eyes from crying and a sore back from sleeping on the small couch. At least he could cuddle him and say sorry. But when Louis asked where he was and why he was out Harry had completely lashed out on him.

"H-" Louis began, but Harry began yelling again. The thing is, like how Louis told nobody about his insecurities, he didn't tell anyone about life when he was with his step parents. It was constant yelling at him. That he was useless, ugly, fat, a rat apparently, trash - and it hurt. It hurt like hell. But nobody could know that. It was what he used to hurt himself mentally and emotionally; he wanted to keep it that way.

"Don't you fucking talk!" Harry screamed, and Louis tried to shrink and disappear as his back hit the cool metal fridge. "You're always so clingy! It's annoying as fuck!"

"I-I'm sorry H-Har-Harry," Louis sobbed, trying to look away because he bet he looked like a rat or pig. He looked ugly. Louis didn't want to be clingy, it's just he really didn't want to lose the light in his dark empty world.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Harry spat, then walked out of the kitchen. "I'm going to Nick's!" He shouted throughout the flat, and mumbled a few words as the door slammed closed. Louis was breathing rapidly, looking around the kitchen at the scattered plates and pans Harry moved around when yelling at Louis. The breakfast Louis made Harry was now on the floor. And the words Harry mumbled were etched in his mind as he sank to the floor in tears (and in that moment he swore he almost died from breathing malfunction).

"You're such a terrible boyfriend." Louis whispered to himself, repeating the words Harry mumbled only moments ago.

\- - -

Harry came back in tears and apologizing. Maybe things weren't all that bad, Louis thought, falling asleep as Harry whispered about how he was sorry and he would never hurt Louis again.

\- - -

They were wrong.

Louis, for thinking things weren't all that bad.

Harry, for saying he'd never hurt Louis again.

It was their anniversary. 3 years. They had their ups and downs but they were still together. Because love really was meant to last forever. They were infinite.

Louis was all smiles that day and Harry was praising Louis and his relationship constantly.

"I'm going to get something babe, and then I'll be back for our anniversary dinner," Harry said, looking up from his phone and kissing Louis' cheek. Louis failed to notice Harry's flushed cheeks and boner. He was too busy beaming and admiring everything about Harry.

"Of course! See you! Love you!" Louis smiled, as Harry closed the door. Louis didn't notice that Harry didn't say it back.

Louis smiled, going to the bedroom and going to the drawer. He had a whole speech for Harry and also something special. A ring. Louis Tomlinson was going to ask Harry Styles to marry him. When Harry comes back, Louis was going to bring him to the café they met at (they met at a bathroom, but that's not the best place to propose) and engage him there. Harry'll love it.

Louis also asked the café to set it up for them with roses and cute things. Louis began dressing up in some back jeans, black blazer and a white button up. There was even a little rose in the pocket.

Louis glanced at the clock and saw Harry was gone for a while. Must've been caught in traffic or something. Louis just shrugged it off, grabbing the red velvet box and putting it in his pocket. Harry'll be back.

. . .

Harry didn't come home and it's been 5 hours. Louis was heartbroken. Harry wouldn't even answer his calls or texts and it reminded him of that night ....

Crying a bit, Louis changed into a hoodie and pants and threw the ring somewhere across the room.

He hated Harry.

No, he didn't.

Harry was too perfect to be hated.

He hated himself.

Sniffling, he walked to the door and stepped out, hiding the keys under the mat in case Harry came back. Harry took the car so he couldn't drive.

Sighing, Louis began walking to the café. Luckily he lived in that neighborhood near places so he didn't have to walk much. Hidden under the good of his hoodie, Louis began looking around and seeing the shining stars and street lights. It was beautiful, and Louis wished he could kiss Harry under the lights of the stars and lamps.

He looked at shop windows, a habit he had because he used to always want to buy the things there.

And that's when he saw it.

Harry and Nick were at the club near the bakery. The windows were a bit tinted and covered in signs but the light shining on the two of them made them obvious. They were both laughing and Harry looked as if he couldn't care less that he left Louis. There wasn't much people left, and Louis just stood there shocked. Of course that was Harry and Nick, who else could it -?

They kissed.

Louis felt his whole world crashing down. Everything was useless. His reason to live was gone. The person he would go to when upset was gone. He wasn't his. His biggest nightmare was happening. Louis ran. He ran away from that place, tears running down his face just as fast as he was running. He couldn't go home, no. Luckily he had some money to rent a room for one night at the cheap motel nearby.

He didn't notice that Harry and Nick were giggling as they exited the club quickly to most likely crash at Nick's place, and Harry looked and saw someone running and noticed that that was Louis' hoody and everything came crashing back to him.

Louis.

"Nick, Louis -" Harry began but was cut off by Nick's lips and well, he forgot about Louis.

\- - -

Louis was leaving. Harry didn't show up at their house when Louis came back from the motel that afternoon. What Louis didn't know what Harry was driving around town frantically and trying to find his lover, praying he was okay and cursing himself for being so stupid.

"Louis," Harry murmured, looking around the park and not seeing his lover. He needed to find him or he'd go insane. He knew it was selfish of him, what he was doing.

He was cheating behind Louis' back for ages and he wanted forgiveness?

Harry wouldn't be suprised if Louis left him.

But really Harry didn't want Louis to leave him. He didn't know what he would do without him. He was lost without Louis. The only reason he was with Nick was for the sex because he knew Louis was too insecure to show his body. Louis didn't even have to tell Harry; Harry knew his boyfriend was insecure and also maybe that made him clingy.

"Louis please," Harry whimpered, on the verge of tears. Louis wasn't picking up his phone and the home phone wasn't being answered either.

Louis was at home, and was packing up his stuff. His phone had died after he called his boss. He called him to accept the offer to go to the states. Really, Louis didn't even want to be with Harry after yesterday. He was too broken. He may never find love at all, so he had a plan.

He wanted to do his job, in the states, and then he would kill himself.

What was the point if everything was gone? His light was gone. Zayn ... he didn't really care much for him anyways. After finishing packing, Louis used the home phone (which was ringing nonstop but he didn't feel like answering it) to dial a taxi service, which was just arriving.

Louis grabbed a peice of paper and, before leaving, he wrote Harry a note. He wasn't completely heartless and didn't want Harry to be worried too much. But he doubted Harry would be worried; he had Nick anyways.

There was a honk outside and he saw it was the taxi. Then he left for good.

\- - -

Harry returned, drunk but hopeful.

Hopefully Louis was there. Hopefully he was there with that adorable grin that would make his blue eyes light up. Hopefully he cooked something for Harry, even if he didn't deserve it. Hopefully he would care for Harry like he usually does when he's drunk. Hopefully Louis still loved Harry.

But when Harry opened the door and saw it was empty, he knew he was fucked.

"Louis?" He slurred, looking around dazily. "Lou babe? You home? 'M here." Silence. Harry took off his boots (he knew Louis despised them, which was cute) and walked around, looking in each room and seeing Louis was in none.

"Lou?" He whispered, softer and more afraid. He walked to their room and hoping to see that Louis was curled up under the covers. He was always so cute when he was like that that Harry's heart melted.

He opened the door and almost cried (he cried, no almost).

The closet was wide open and all of Louis' clothes were gone. The photo frame that had Louis and Harry's first picture together was resting on top of a piece of paper. Harry walked over and immediatly looked at it. What if it was a letter from a murderer asking for money or he'd kill Louis?

But then he saw the familiar handwriting of Louis. The one that made him look like he was always in a rush.

Harry,

I'm leaving, and I wanted to let you know because I didn't want you to be worried. I know how worried you get, like the time I went out for a report on the shooting and you nearly wet your pants with worry ...

But anyways, I'm off the states! Yayyy! :) I was supposed to stay (I had a plan of telling you on one of our nights!) but I couldn't tell you.

Look, I know about you and Nick. And I'm happy for you guys. He had everything I didn't and I know you'll love him a lot. Hopefully you could get married - like how we were once I proposed to you, but it was on our anniversary and well, you weren't there. But don't feel bad!! I hate it when you're sad don't be sad :(

Anyways I accepted the job offer and I'm gone now. I hope you and Nick have a great relationship! I don't think I'll be able to see you, which I'm sorry for.

Always yours, Louis

(P.S. I changed my phone)

(P.S.S. I love you)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIZ. HEY GUYS SORRY THAT I HAVENT BEEN HERE IN A WHILE IM A LAZY PERSON. BUT. HERE IT IS :) HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND IDK I THINK IMMA ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER. ENJOY XX

America.

Louis only came here once when he was with Harry (but that's over now) to get a tan but he didn't actually think he'd be back. But well, here he was in the USA in a nice hotel while looking outside like he was in some type of commercial. Everything was different here. The cars and driving and sports and manners. Hopefully though Louis could become one with them, because well he was planning on living here for a while and then ...

Sighing, Louis walked away from the windows and decided to walk around a bit and see what it's like. He spoke to somebody and all he knows is that the girl was absolutely suprised at his accent, which was a bit strange.

Louis checked his new phone, looking to see what time it was. He got a new phone just moments ago, one handed from his boss, and typed in Zayn's number (he remembers it a bit because he used it sometimes) and Harry's number (he still remembers it; he also has no intention of using it) Walking outside, Louis looked out and saw the sun high and bright. At least the moon'll be rising back home. Home. Where Harry was.

\- - -

You see, Harry had went absolutely insane. Or at least, he thought was insane.

He had spent hours cuddling Louis' pillow (it smelled like him) and looking out the window. He was talking to the moon, you see, hoping that Louis was out there somewhere and listening to him. Harry wanted to go to Louis but Louis didn't exactly tell him where in the states he was going.

"I know you're somewhere out there," Harry murmured, taking in the scent of Louis. He also had a carton of mint ice cream beside him, and also was playing 'Titanic' on the TV because that's the movie they watched together when they kissed the first time.

"And I want you to know that I told Nick I never want to see him again," Harry hiccuped, then sniffled and cuddled into the pillow some more.

"You see, I was blinded. I just wanted a bit of sexual relief because - because I know how insecure you are," Harry took a deep breath. "But yo-ou were per-perfect Louis. I don't know why you were insecure. I loved everything about you and I would never judge you.

"But I don't want you here for sex. I want your cuddles. I want your laugh. I want your chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in Parma ham with a side order of homemade mash." Harry laughed a bit.

"I want you," Harry sighed, eyes closing as he fell asleep with thoughts of the feathery-haired boy with sparkling blue eyes.

\- - -

It's been 2 months that Louis was in America.

Harry was getting lonelier every day. He also glared at everyone who was acting couple-y around him. Disgusting.

Nick had begun to try and get Harry back. Nick missed his friend (though Nick didn't think of Harry as a friend) and just wanted to talk to him. Harry was currently out getting ice cream because his fifth bucket was empty. It wasn't his favorite, but it was Louis' favorite and it made Harry feel like Louis was there instead of in USA.

"Strawberry, vanilla, chocolate, peanut butter, cotton candy," Harry murmured, reading the names of the ice creams that were hidden behind the glass doors.

"Harry?" A familiar voice asked. Unfortunately it wasn't Louis. Harry turned around and saw Nick, who, if he remembers correctly, Harry told to fuck off.

"What do you want?" He snapped, shoving his hand in his jacket pocket (it's not really his; let's just say it's smaller) and another hand grabbing a bucket of mint chocolate ice cream.

"Calm down Haz," Nick laughed a bit, feeling somewhat awkward as the brown-haired boy glared at him even more because of the nickname Nick used.

"What do you want?" Harry repeated again, his hand getting cold from the ice cream. "I- I was wondering if you could come back," Nick murmured. "I'm sorry man. Just like, a friend type of hang out thing? I just wanna talk to you."

Harry sighed, looking at the ground.He was being harsh at Nick and it really wasn't Nick's fault. It was his for being an utter asshole.

"Fine," Harry muttered. Nick lightened up, and gaining some confidence walked beside Harry and held the ice cream for him.

"Now, let's go shall we?" Nick smiled, and Harry couldn't help but smile back.

\- - -

3 months now.

Louis was complete and utter shit. He would look through the pictures he and Harry took (he didn't cry over them; nope) and would mope around and eat chocolate ice cream (not because Harry ate it ...)

He was thinking 'why not end it now? You're done with your job and Harry obviously can't come back, and you're all alone now so what's the point?'

And that's what drove him to be now standing at the edge of a cliff.

Now, before he jumps he wanted to ask why the hell people let cliffs like these be just out in the open, especially near a fucking children's park. But.

Louis looked down, the wind slightly messing his hair. His hair wasn't at his A game at the moment (too bad Harry wasn't there to fix it) (that's right Harry fixed his hair) and he was dressed in a large white shirt he stole from Harry.

This is it, isn't it?

The water and rocks below looked so enchanting. It was practically calling for him, begging him to jump and never look back. To never think about Harry, or anything like that.

Harry.

Louis could call Harry, right? I mean, he'd never see him anymore anyways. Why not?

Louis dug into his pants pocket and grabbed his phone, which was almost dying. Enough battery for a phonecall. He went to his contacts and called Harry, looking behind him and seeing only a boy about his age reading a newspaper and a little girl playing with a car. It went to voicemail, obviously, because Harry doesn't answer unknown numbers. That's how Harry is.

"Harry," Louis whispered, as if if he went louder than the whole plan would be a bust. "I-I'm um, I'm gonna be leaving. I, uh, I just wanted to call you because ..." Because I love you? Because I never forgot you? Because you'll always be in my heart? Louis settled for the simple one.

"Because you'll always be in my heart and, I want you to know that. Because I'm not gonna be here long," there was a crash of waves below him, making Louis want to hurry up.

"I-I can't do this and I ju-just want you to know I love you. Please don't worry about me. I hate it when you worry," an image of Harry with his brows furrowed and eyes wide and hair everywhere entered his mind. He couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Well, my phone's about to die." Louis told himself, sighing and looking down. He was going to do this. He was going to jump. He had to.

"I love you," Louis whispered, voice filled with sincerity because he loves that boy no matter how much he broke his heart.

"Always in my heart, Harry. Always in my heart," Louis whispered, pressing end and throwing it into the water. Then he leaned forward.

\- - -

Harry was in Nick's house, laughing even though he felt a bit guilty about it.

"And the woman, she was all like 'you're hot' and I'm like 'I'm gay'! She looked disgusted I almost-" Nick was interrupted by Harry's phone ringing.

Harry took out his phone, a smile on his face and his stomach filled with ice cream. There was an unknown number calling, with an area code he didn't recognize.

"Who is it?" Nick asked, lowering down the volume of the TV that was playing in Nick's room. Harry shrugged, tossing the phone somewhere else.

"Let me see," Nick said, leaning across from Harry (which Harry found disturbing because Nick was close to 'that area') and grabbing the phone.

"It's not from here," Nick pointed out, and frowned. "They left a voicemail though. Strange." Harry frowned as well, grabbing his phone and standing up.

"I'm going to use the bathroom. Continue the story later, and also get some more food." Nick laughed, looking at Harry with sparkling eyes (because Nick actually liked Harry).

Harry (being used to Nick's house, something he felt a tad but guilty about it because he shouldn't know that much) made his way to the bathroom, unzipping his pants and walking to the toilet.

With his free hand he clicked the 'voicemail' button and waited as the voicemail played. He stood there, private parts out and piss gone when Louis' voice sounded from the speakers. And Harry felt like pissing all over again.

"Louis," Harry whispered, eyes wide and heartbeat racing. Louis. He called him. Louis called him. Louis. Called. Him. Lou- "-I can't do this-" Louis said and suddenly Harry's attention snapped back to Louis' soft voice that used to whisper sweet nothings to Harry all night.

"Louis!?" Harry quickly zipped back his pants, frantically listening to more of the message. The end!? What the hell does that mean? Suddenly Harry realized what it meant. No.

"Fuck!" Harry shouted, tears streaming down his face. He dashed out of the bathroom, not even caring that he didn't flush.

"Harry, good thing you're back. It appears that I have sausages-" Nick began, but paused when he saw Harry's frantic crying eyes. "Harry?"

"L-Lou-is th-thi-th-" Harry stammered, his breathing labored as panic overtook his body. If Louis ever hurt himself, and because of him, Harry couldn't even live with himself anymore. Someone as precious as Louis shouldn't ever stop shining.

"Haz, Haz. Chill," Nick said, anger coiling a bit in his stomach at the mention of Louis' name. Just when he and Harry were having a good time of course Louis' name was supposed to come out.

"I can't chill!" Harry shouted, his voice louder and deeper and accent making it a bit scarier. His eyes were dark but panicked and worried.

"What- what happened?" Nick asked, getting up and following Harry who was putting his shoes on.

"Louis," Harry mumbled, feeling a burning in his heart as he realized that it was probably his fault that his sunshine stopped shining. It was his fault. "Wha-" "Bye."

\- - -

Turns out Louis was in California. After 30 minutes of begging Zayn he had gotten ahold of Louis' hotel and where he was. So now he was on a plane to California, with only a duffel bag filled with quickly grabbed clothes, Harry's charger and gummy worms. (And maybe gummy worms reminded him of the time he and Louis would feed each other the sweet candy and giggle everytime) Harry was back to get his lover.

\- - -

Darkness was all Louis saw; and he liked it. The dark was comforting. There was nothing that he could see. He couldn't see how Nick and Harry kissed. He couldn't see how Harry's eyes would go a dark green when they fought. He couldn't see how Harry looks like when he cries. Darkness was beautiful.

I hope I'm dead, Louis thought, and felt himself smile. But then he heard voices talking, and suddenly his senses were returning.

He could feel something cool on his head. He could hear a voice talking frantically. He could taste how bad his mouth was. He could feel a soft mattress underneath him.

He wasn't dead.

Louis felt like collapsing and crying. He sent Harry a stupid message and he's alive? He didn't die? Maybe if Louis banged his head against the wall enough he'd die ...

But then he heard someone yell and his eyes just automatically opened and he screamed too. Which was hard because his throat was sore and his breathing labored.

"I LIKE THE FUCKING RAIN- oh wait no it's summer- SOUNDS YOU MAKE- ha ha moans- WORLD AW- YOU'RE ALIVE!" The stranger yelled, looking over at Louis who was rubbing his forehead. The cool ice bag had fallen off of Louis and was lying on the carpeted floors.

"Who are you ...?" Louis trailed off, looking at the stranger. The man just laughed, "call me Connor. Anyways, glad to see you're alive. I didn't know what to do, I'm not really professional, but I'm guessing I did a good job." His brown eyes twinkled in pride and Louis just smiled. (Though they're nowhere as beautiful as emerald eyes that would stare at him lovingly)

"What happened?" Louis asked, looking around. "Well, I saw you were about to jump off a cliff and I was like, no. No. No." This Connor guy was a little strange. "So, I was like 'wait!' Like in the superhero movies? Yeah and I stopped you- you were about to fall, man, that was scary- and well, here you are.

"And you passed out," he added. "For about a day."

"Oh," Louis said, looking down and blushing. "No worries. Now, Louis, let's get to know each other, yeah?" Louis looked up into the boy's eyes shining with fondness and maybe, just maybe, he could find love again and forget Harry.

\- - -

2 weeks pass before Harry sees Louis again. And in those 2 weeks, Connor asked Louis out. Louis said yes.

\- - -

"I have to go to the bathroom babe," Louis told Connor, who was sipping on his coffee and reading an article on his phone. Probably about that band he likes.

"'Course." Connor smiled, and Louis gets off the high café stool and walks towards the bathroom. He didn't notice somebody who was listening to someone on his phone, and crying. Louis accidently ran into him, and the boy kept his head down, unable to show his face.

"Oops," the boy murmured, as his phone slipped a but but he caught it quickly.

"H-" Louis began, but stopped when he saw the familiar brown hair and tall and lean body and those damn ugly boots. Harry.

Harry looked up slowly, eyes wide and it was then that Louis heard his voice coming from Harry's phone. It was the message.

"Louis," Harry whispered, his eyes bloodshot and Harry messy. It was obvious that he had spent nights crying and wondering where Louis was, even if he didn't have the right to.

"Ha-" Louis began, but then the door opened the the bathroom and Connor stepped in.

"Louis? You okay?" Louis looked over at Connor, hoping his eyes said 'please don't' but then Connor said,"babe, what's wrong?"

Louis swore he saw Harry flinch at the word babe. "I just - um, this is Harry," Louis muttered, pointing over at Harry who was confused and heartbroken.

Louis didn't move on, he couldn't, no ... Connor, who didn't know about Harry's history with Louis, just nodded. "Harry," Louis took a deep breath, looking up at Harry.

"This is Connor. He's my boyfriend."

And Harry swore his whole world collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End   
> Thank you guys for reading. It's my first fic so. If you want to continue it for yourselves ok. I myself aren't a fan much of this lol you can continue it for yourselves. Love you all thanks xx

**Author's Note:**

> Continue or not?
> 
> I like prompts send me prompts please :) 
> 
> Love you all mwah Xx


End file.
